


Jealous

by elfpunk999



Series: Tom & Christine [3]
Category: Avengers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfpunk999/pseuds/elfpunk999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom gets upset with Christine after she screencaps Michael Fassbender in "Shame" and sends them to Riley. She thinks up a great way to prove to him that he has nothing to be jealous of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

Tom walked into the flat and tossed his keys onto the table just inside the door. Christine looked over her shoulder as she sat on the sofa reading and smiled at him. “Morning.” she said, even though it was six thirty at night.

“Hi.” He grumbled kicking off his shoes and socks. Her brow furrowed as he stalked into the kitchen and whipped open the refrigerator without looking at her.

“I’ll cook in a little bit.” she said watching his fingers clench tightly around the door.

“It’s fine.” He snapped. “Not that hungry.” He shut the fridge door so hard the shelves raddled.

“Are you ok?” Christine asked as he walked by without looking at her again.

“Fine.” He growled. “Going to take a shower.”

She turned sharply to watch him walk toward the bedroom. “Are you still mad at me?” she asked with confusion.

“Yes, alright!” He finally snapped throwing his arms into the air.

“Oh my god Tom it was just a movie. You have nothing to be jealous about.” She confessed as a soft smile pulled up her lips.

“I’m not jealous!” he shouted. Christine’s smile vanished from her face as he turned back to glare at her. His eyes narrowed as his brow creased making his already sharp angled face look menacing.

She’d never seen him mad. She’d seen him upset, like the time he almost got run over by a taxi on his morning run, or when his sister had shown up uninvited interrupting them on the sofa. But she’d never seen him truly mad. She watched as his neck slowly turned red, the color rising up to his ears. “Then what?” she asked rising from her seat, setting her book on the coffee table. “You’re going to have to get over this Thomas. I make one comment to my friend about another man’s cock and you get all up in arms about it.” She felt anger rising in her chest.

“It’s not just the comment Christine.” He snarled.

“Then what? Did you want to watch the movie? Are you upset that I didn’t wait to watch with you?”

 “YOU SCREENCAPPED IT AND SENT IT TO HER!” He shouted; his cheeks flushed red.

“She asked me to!” she hollered back as her fists clenched tightly at her sides. “Are you upset I didn’t send her your dick?” she snapped. His eyes narrowed even further as he stalked towards her.

“How am I to know you haven’t?” His voice dropped in register as he glared at her. “I wouldn’t do that Tom. You should know that.” She replied.

“If it was in a movie, then you’d send it?” he asked.

“If it was in a movie I wouldn’t have to send it. I’d be too busy fighting ravenous fan-girls off the stoop.” His hot breath washed over her face as he let out a heavy breath.

“You’d know a thing or two about ravenous fan-girls luv.” He snarled. Christine locked her jaw as she glared at him. “Did you like his cock Christine?” he asked through his teeth. Christine’s fists clenched so tight she could feel her nails digging into her palm. “Did you save those screencaps so you could stare at them later when I’m gone?” His voice was a growl as his body pressed against her. Christine’s jaw tightened even more as she stood her ground. “Will I come home to you… moaning his name. Do you want me to call him up? Have _him_ come over so you can fuck him on the sofa?”

Her hand snapped up and struck him hard across his cheek. Her chest heaved as she watched his eyes slowly return to stare down at hers. Something in them changed. The anger that had filled them was replaced wholly with desire. Quickly his hand snapped up around the back of her neck and his lips crashed against hers; his tongue forcing its way past her clenched teeth to dominate her mouth completely. Christine’s hands pressed against his chest as his arm wrapped around her waist, holding her against him so hard she could feel his belt buckle bruising her hip. Slipping her fingers into the small gaps between the buttons of his shirt she ripped it open; the sound of buttons hitting the ground was muffled by the growl rolling up his chest. Her hands slid around to his back where she drug her nails down his skin with the intention to cause pain. He pulled away from her lips, his head falling back as a harsh hiss of air rushed past his clenched teeth. A fire raged in Christine’s chest when his head rolled forward and his eyes locked on hers. Her fingers made quick work of his belt as his eyes continued to stare down at her. The normal calm blue replaced with wide black pupils while his chest heaved slowly.

“How dare you think…” she spoke through her teeth as she unfastened his trousers and slide her hand beneath his boxer briefs. “That I could ever…” her fingers wrapped around the base of his stiff shaft. A groan rolled up his chest as she stroked him slowly from base to tip. “Want another man’s cock.” She tightened her fingers almost painfully, eliciting a hiss from him as his fingers twisted into her hair. Releasing him she looped her fingers into the waistband of his trousers. Sinking to her knees she brought them and his boxer briefs down his legs. “Or that I would ever…” she wrapped her fingers around his base again. Her tongue flicked out, licking the tip, tasting his salty skin. “Share this cock…” her lips wrapped around the head of his dick. Her tongue rolled over it as her hand pumped over him slowly. A soft moan rose up her chest making his fingers clutch her hair hard as his jaw fell slack with a moan. She pulled off him and looked up at him through her lashes. “With anyone.” She finished. She slowly drug her tongue along the underside of his dick, tracing the thick vein that ran its length. Tom’s eyes rolled back in his head as her lips wrapped back around him and she began bobbing her head, dragging him in and out of her throat. The nails of her free hand dug hard into his hip as her other fingers wrapped around his cock, squeezing it firmly as her tongue covered every thick inch of it. Feeling his thighs quake she slowly pulled off of him and rose back up to her feet.

His eyes went wide as he watched her backing away from him towards the bedroom. “But if you ever do a movie like that.” She said pulling her shirt over her head. His eyes never drifted from hers to scan down her bare chest. “If you ever give everyone a view of _my_ cock.” She continued backing away. Her fingers looped into her skirt and pushed it down her legs. Tom let his shirt fall off his shoulders and he stepped out of his pants, walking towards her, his eyes never leaving hers as she pushed her panties down her legs. The second they hit the ground his hands were pressing into her back, pinning her tightly against him. She felt his hard cock twitching against her stomach, his fingers pressing into her spine. She rose up on her toes and pressed her cheek to his as she whispered in his ear. “I’ll screencap of every second of it.” Christine ran her tongue over his earlobe before pinching it between her teeth. “And save them in the folder with all my other cocks.” She said as a smug smile tugged up her lips.

A growl rolled up Tom’s chest as he threw her back onto the bed. Pinning her down with his hands pressed hard against her forearms he settled his hips between her thighs. Christine rolled her hips, pressing her warm slick core against his throbbing cock. With one hard thrust Tom slammed into her pushing the air from her lungs. Her legs wrapped around his waist, locking at the ankles, to pulling him in hard against her as he bucked his hips. When her back arched off the bed his lips seized her straining throat, his teeth biting into it hard. A scream rushed past her lips as a sudden wave of pleasurable pain washed over her. Her cunt gripped him tightly as her orgasm overwhelmed her. Baring his teeth he released her arms and his hands clutched onto the headboard as his thrusts grew harder. Christine watched every muscle in his arms flex as he slammed into her mercilessly. His chest heaving in time with the headboard banging against the wall. A wicked smile pulled up her lips as she quickly wrapped her fore finger and thumb around the base of his probing cock, squeezing hard. A scream rushed through his clenched teeth. His rhythm became erratic. He rolled and pistoned his hips into her with such force she had to release her grip on his shaft and brace herself against the headboard. Bending one arm over her head to keep from smacking against the wooden board with each pump of his hips, she let her other hand slip between her thighs to roll her clit. A hot wave of pleasure washed over her as another orgasm peaked. Tom’s jaw tightened as she felt his thighs clench between her legs. His hands snapped down to grip her waist, his fingers pressing into her flesh like a vice. Five hard thrusts later his back arched and his hips seized, pressing his pelvis against her throbbing clit as he burst inside of her.

As he collapsed beside her she watched the tension leave his body in a flash. Beads of sweat rolled down his chest as it rose and fell deeply. A soft laugh escaped Christine as her eyes slowly closed. “I should make you mad more often.” She said with a chuckle. A soft ‘Hehehe’ rose from beside her followed by an even softer ‘Ouch’. She opened her eyes to see him flexing his fists slowly. The knuckles of his hands were bloody and raw. “Oh my god.” She said sitting up quickly and taking his hand in hers.

A subtle smiled pulled up his lips. “I’ll be fine.” He replied. “The price you pay for great angry sex.” He laughed.


End file.
